1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to network monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for network-level anomaly inference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's networks are large, geographically distributed and constantly evolving. Currently anomaly detection is limited to anomaly detection at individual sites or links. However, network-wide views of traffic matrices are critical inputs for all manual or automated processes for large networks, including demand forecasting, capacity planning, traffic and network engineering, and operational maintenance. Going beyond anomaly detection at the link level to explanation at the network level via widely available network data would provide the necessary network-wide views. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for network-level anomaly inference.